


Uninhibited: Nymphadora

by DepravedDevil



Series: Uninhibited [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepravedDevil/pseuds/DepravedDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that he has taken his revenge on the Dursleys, Harry is going after people he wants, instead of ulterior motives compelling him to fuck them. First up is Nymphadora Tonks, after they make the trip to Grimmauld Place. The woman drags Harry into her bedroom, instead of allowing him to join Ron in their room, and Harry is all to happy to oblige her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninhibited: Nymphadora

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is smut between Harry and Nymphadora, not a lot of plot involved (if any).  
> If you have any requests for future parts of this story, please comment them.

They had arrived at Grimmald place at two in the morning, and so nobody was awake as Harry tiptoed through the entrance hallway of the gloomy house and towards the stairs. He had been warned not to make any noise by a man named Kingsley, who had seemed to be saying it more for Tonks' benefit than Harry's, though he was uncertain why that was. He did know that, while she was following him, the metamophmagus that had demonstrated her abilities to Harry was being extremely careful.

The creaking of the stairs was, apparently, not enough noise to wake the psychotic portrait and so Harry kept moving; heading for the second floor where, apparently, his and Ron's room was. Tonks had informed him that she was on the same floor, in a guest room that whichever member was staying at the Headquarters used to catch some shut-eye. As they stepped onto the landing, her reasons for telling him this became evident. She took Harry's hand, and turned him around; pressing her lips against his quickly. As the boy blinked in surprise, she ran her tongue along his upper lip, and Harry groaned quietly before kissing her back, hard, on the landing. The pair stood for a long while, as Tonks wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pressed her body against his, and the black haired teen pulled her hips to his as his cock hardened, yet again, and his tongue wrestled with the woman.

Tonks pulled back, breathless, and took Harry's hand with a sultry smile. A look of excitement danced through Harry's eyes, and the teen gladly followed her as she led him to her room. The mood was ruined a little by the woman's shoulder bouncing of the door frame as she glanced back over her shoulder with the look of a seductress under her pink fringe. Harry grinned, and chuckled lightly as her hair turned red in a form of blushing.

“Smooth,” Harry stepped closer to the witch and wrapped his arms around her as the woman as she pushed herself back and ground her ass against him, recovering from the embarrassment quickly and twisting her head to face Harry. She pressed her lips against Harry's, as her eyes fluttered closed, and muffled her moan as his hands crept up the front of her shirt. He cupped her d-cup breasts, and pinched her nipples as he felt how hard they were. The woman's moans increased, and Harry dropped his hands to her curvy hips, as she fumbled with her trousers' buttons.

She turned on the spot and ran her hand through Harry's hair as the teen pulled her crotch against his own and two layers of denim met; hers part-way open as she pulled Harry through the doorway and the door clicked shut behind him. Tonks' hands lowered to Harry's covered genitals, and brushed her hand over the outline of his swollen penis before she lowered the zipper of his jeans and pulled at the button of the baggy bottoms, held up by a belt, until it popped off. Then, the woman began to try and remove the belt but whined, eventually, when she failed to loosen it. Harry smiled against her lips, and moved his own hands from her hips to the front of his own crotch. He unfastened his belt, and the two were forced to break their lips apart in order to remove their clothing properly. 

In a rush, Harry shed his shirt and trousers, stumbling in unison with Nymphadora as neither remembered to take of their shoes. The teen grinned at her with lust, as they recovered, and pulled the shoes off his feet. A few seconds later, he was stood in his birthday suit, and Tonks felt her mouth water as she looked Harry up and down. She, though, did not recover from the stumble as quickly as her soon-to-be lover, and fell onto the bed behind her; the bed creaked as she bounced, and her hair turned scarlet yet again as Harry stalked forwards. It then grew to reach the middle of her back, twisted into a ponytail, and turned bubblegum pink once more; ready to be gripped by Harry.

The teen dropped to his knees before her, at the edge of the bed, and leant in, tentatively, to her hairless lips. He softly kissed the pretty flower inches from his face, and Tonks moaned.

“Ohh,” She said, as Harry yanked the clothes off her lower body. “Please.” She groaned, and ran her hand through his messy black hair. Harry looked up, and Nymphadora stared, pleadingly, into emerald eyes.

“It's my first time,” Harry murmured, before his tongue ran over her outer lips and the girl shuddered. Then, the Potter heir's tongue entered her cunt and the girl gasped as it curled and wiggled deeper inside her core.

“Oh, Merlin...” Nymphadora groaned, as her hand went up her still-on shirt and pinched her nipples. Then, a thought occurred to Harry, and his tongue began to vibrate as he said the alphabet in Parseltongue. The girl gasped, shuddered, and wrapped her legs around his head; pulling him closer to his crotch as Harry's dick rubbed against the bed, and Harry grunted at the situation as he relished in the taste of the metamorphmagus and took a hold of her firm, round buttocks. Unlike the other two that he had shagged today, Tonks was extremely attractive. He was thankful that he had not lost his virginity to his aunt and, even though some random girl in Diagon Alley was not necessarily better as he felt so guilty for a time after taking her flower, the American girl had been gorgeous.

Harry hissed a groan as Tonks tightened her legs' grip around his head, and her pussy twitched; clamping around his tongue as she orgasmed as Harry's serpentine tongue buzzed against her clit. She gasped, and fell onto her back as juices sprayed from her lips, over Harry's face, and her legs fell away from his head. As her chest rose and fell; her shirt damp and clinging to her body from the light sweat of her exertion. Harry's cock raged as he watched her firm breasts rising, and her leaned forwards; placing his hands on each side of Tonks and looming over his lover as she smiled up at him. He kissed her throat again and again, as the woman moaned her pleasure, and drifted down to her collarbone where he suckled on the soft flesh.

“Are you ready?” He asked, in a soft tone, as the head of his cock pressed against her lips as he pointed it with one of his hands.

“Mmm,” Tonks smiled, blissfully. “I am.” She wrapped her long, toned legs around his waist to emphasize the point.

Harry grinned in return, and slowly pushed forwards; unlike with his family, Harry wanted her to enjoy this. To never forget him making love to her, as the head popped inside her, and Tonks reached up to take a hold of Harry by the back of the neck. Pulling him down, their lips met again and their tongues embraced; inspiring a low moan from Harry as another few inches entered the Auror. The pink-haired woman pushed her pelvis against him, and gasped as seven of his nine inches were suddenly inside her.  
“You okay?” Harry asked, pulling back with concern as Tonks' eyes fluttered; briefly covering the glassy eyes beneath as she clamped around Harry's cock. Tonks did not manage to answer, as she pushed her lips against his. Harry decided to take that as a yes, and pressed forwards once more; Tonks moaned as Harry buried himself up to his balls inside her, and bit his lower lip to stop herself from screaming and waking the house. If only she'd had the presence of mind to cast a silencing charm, she would have been able to be as loud as she wished. It was a shame that she did not.

The woman groaned as she decided to switch it up, and rolled over; then, she was on top of Harry and began fucking herself onto Harry's large cock as they continued to kiss and groan. Harry's hands ran up her back, under the shirt, and he tugged on it; asking her to remove the item of clothing. Tonks pulled her face away from Harry's for just long enough to pull it over her head, and then they were back at it; kissing and fucking in unison as the teen's hand went up her front, and he tweaked her left nipple at the same time as running his hand up and down her lightly-muscled back, and the metamorphmagus shivered each time he neared her backside. Harry noticed, took a firm hold of her cheek; inspiring another groan from the woman, and sped up her fucking as he bounced the woman up and down in his lap. Tonks moved her lips to Harry's shoulder, as she tried to resist the temptation to scream; another orgasm fast-approaching.

“Ah!” Harry yelped, as Tonks resorted to biting his shoulder to stop her cries from waking the portrait and other residents of Grimmauld place. Her snatch clamped around his dick, and Harry felt his balls tighten.

“A-Are you pr-protected?” He gasped out, into the woman's ear, wondering if she had cast the necessary spell.

“N-No.” Tonks responded, and Harry stood, flipping them again, before pulling his cock from her sheathe. “C-Come here.” Tonks said, and took hold of his member; pulling him to her, and latching onto his head with her full lips and sucking hard. Harry's legs shook, as he shot his load into her mouth and the woman moaned her appreciation as there was too much to swallow as it came, and a small quantity spilled from her lips and down her chin. The rest, Tonks drank eagerly as she discovered the magnificent taste of her lover, and Harry's cock stopped twitching as the load finished. Nymphadora sucked twice more, to get all of the seed she could, and pulled away as Harry sat on the bed next to her, and she scraped the white liquid from her chin and throat, where it had fallen; savouring the last drops as she licked her fingers clean.

“Tasty,” Tonks murmured, as she leant into Harry's shoulder with a satisfied grin.

“Right back at you.” Harry said, as he licked his own lips, still tasting her juices where they had squirted. “That was amazing.” He sighed, kissing the nape of her neck as Tonks began to drift away.

“Better than your aunt and cousin?” The woman asked, coyly, as Harry's eyes widened in shock. “Oh, yeah, I saw you,” She answered the unasked question. “I can't wait to see you fuck some actually attractive people, even if I enjoyed seeing you take your revenge on those... bastards and watching your beautiful penis force b-ben them to your... will.” Tonks grinned tiredly into Harry's chest, as she drifted off to sleep with a yawn. “Now stay...” She ordered, weakly, as she cuddled into his warmth.

Harry, likewise, drifted into Morpheus' realm as he fell back onto the soft mattress and wrapped his arms around his lover.


End file.
